Blood Lust
by bJThomas
Summary: The cold wind brush the once living skin; the dead never really did seem to have much of a story. Here is a twisted tale of a life consumed by the dought of people.
1. Blood Lust

Blood Lust;

Deception at its best

* * *

An inconvenient existence

The wind began to rip past the trees and the house creaked in the soundless air. Gaara no Sabaku, the History Professor, the Killer. Mistress Amelia, the innocent, the victim.

The horizon was dimming to a dark black plain, creating merciless sinister shadows. The dark was always unnerving and contorts his mind into thinking the worst of all its memories, that night was no different. Gaara was a man of history; and when history became just a glimpse into the past, he decided he would live in it. Being a man of many talents he was able to recreate one of the most sought after houses that England would ever lay its eyes upon.

It was told to be called the Hatfield dwelling, because it was so alike the house that resided in Hertfordshire. Smaller but with all the same architectural greatness and the rooms inside create a labyrinth of vast studies and everlasting staircases.

The house was grand, and Gaara was content; but not for long. It had been over a month now that his wife went to the Americas to scout out land that he would invest in. Madam Quincy was believed to have to be gone for just a few weeks; but as days turned into weeks and weeks to months Gaara began to get restless.

"Where is that woman? She should have been back by now!" he growled in his study late one night.

"Who, sir?" came a small voice that crept into the room from the doorway.

"My Consort." He said with the same intensity as the first

That was the first time she saw who he really was.

"Why are you here, this is not the time." He went on to say but his eyes betrayed him

"Well… can I help you forget?" She mustered up the courage to ask.

That night she spun herself a web of lies and ignorance, she would get caught one day, then she would see.

* * *

Thanks For taking a glance if you may please review; I own it this story of course.

Disclaimer:not naruto though


	2. Taylor Nicole

**_Taylor Nicole_**

**_~*~_**

The following of the night's events are unrecalled and for now we will dub them a clandestine affair.

One thing that can be found in the mess of physical contact is a face, of a man with great power and wealth, a face of a very lustful man.

The contortion of his lips was like that of a crocodile after eating his pray; his eyes were the worst, resembling that of a wolf after the hunt.

His jaw was tight like a cork screw and his blood red hair was as wild as a creature from hell.

When he began to wake in his restless slumber and stir in his endless nightmares.

Savage green eyes were ripped open and the wrath that he had intended on sharing with his coquettish endeavor dissipated.

Instead came a calm; settling peace. For him it seemed that every time that he looked at her, the world slowed down for him and everything became clearer.

It seemed that the falling of the angels was blessing him a moment of weakness; a moment of pure bliss.

The picture that this moment gave made him ravish in thoughts that reminded him of the night before.

His finger tips just brushed the surface of her skin and the morale of his comings fell into the depths of her open orbs.

Chocolate pools were her brown eyes and her beautiful russet skin was as rich as the finest silk.

Entwined in his crimson sheets; she spilled all over the divan. Light began to creep from the windows pane; and the next morning began to take place.

It gave him silence and the falling of time was most unbearable. It did not need words the proof was there plain, wrapped up in the sheets of blood.

Right there in her eyes the truth had been told. The lies of her forthcoming were most devious; sweet songs of deception grazed his ears.

Looking out at the growing of the day, made him jump in excitement; he rose and closed the curtains. It seemed now that the world was blind and could not see.

So, he began to wipe his hands clean of blood. The lies she gave were ever so clever.

Ones that would cover up her hidden agenda; Ones that would make her rich, but death was her only payment.

No one would rat him out and get away with it. Not well he could still breathe.

He pulled the once white sheets from her cold body and tossed them on the floor she soon followed suit.

He would wait with her cold fingers intertwined with his own; till the coming of night. The dark contorted his mind into thinking the worst of all his memories.

Unnerving he moved forward; pulling the blood stained sheets in his strong hands, inside a tangled up girl, her fingers covering the reddest rose.

---

And so a seemingly perfect trap had been set. But the wolf sleeps in its den; hungry it waits for its pray.

* * *


	3. Mary

Blood lust;

* * *

The blood stained sheets was ecstasy for it, the madness that fed the mind; blood that covered hands.

The girl yet to be broken in death gasped for the depleting air rushing out of her lungs.

The knife began to draw more blood as it was twisted by the hand of the killer. Death has come and now life shall continue...

* * *

"Have you heard of the girl that went missing over at Master Sabakus' estate?" The elder women asked in the solemn air that surrounded England.

"The Master just ignored it and paid off the police to leave it alone." A younger woman joined in the conversation.

"If you ask me he is hiding the fact that he did it." Added another, she had scrutinizing eyes.

"Has her body turned up yet?" The elder one asked.

"No, the police don't even care, I would be careful around Master Sabaku's estate; you might end up missing too." A woman appeared from the shadows of the alleyway showed her latent eyes and swiftly disappeared.

"The shadows of England are deeper lately; don't step to close to them." The elderly women warned and then walked off. The others all looked at each other and grew more aware at just how close they were, and followed soon after.

"This is an outrage." Gaara yelled in the foyer.

"Master, the girl was a maid nothing we can't replace." Said the butler.

"The fact that this has happened, now my name _tarnished _with gossip." He just about yelled.

"Sir, May I suggest keeping quiet for awhile, death still lingers in this house." He spoke and then left the room in the utmost respect.

* * *

"Maid he says, she was more than just a maid…" Gaara remarked to no one as he stood in his study.

Nothing has deterred him from his work for years. The first was a young girl that he met at a dinner party, and before they knew it they were to marry. He and his wife _were_ happy; but things have changed and soon he found some new distractions. But his work still consumes his mind.

"Mary." Gaara spoke into the empty hallway just outside his study.

Then as he heard quick footsteps he turned back in the room and picked up his unfinished book.

"Yes, Sir" said a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes in her petite form.

"Mary, make sure the gossip dies down this is not something I want public." He said to her in a request form so it did not sound too urgent.

"Of course Sir, if I may what happened to her?" The last part she spoke in a whisper.

"You may not, be off now." Timothy spoke loud and final with not an ounce of emotion.

Mary then walked into the hall and disappeared from his sight.

She ran to her bedroom and began to cry the simple questions that rang in her mind began creation of her insanity.

Mary could not help but cry for the girl who vanished. She was her best friend, Taylor.

She brought her head from the sheets and then began to look at the room she was given. It was small and the wallpaper was dreary, a bed and a wardrobe was all that adorned the room.

But one thing was wrong with the simple room, a small notch in one of the floor boards.

Mary turned her head back to the sheets and began to tear up again what ever happened she was going to find out herself.

She then got up and left for town to clear up her master's name.

* * *

Thanks again give me time and oh, my notes on how to fix this might be in here if you could tell me that would be great.

Review!


End file.
